Just Another Day
by ceecee.luv
Summary: It's just another day at the Castle when Axel and Roxas hear some odd noises.


**Author's Note:** Woot! Here's another fic for you all to enjoy. Please review, it really does make an author's day! Don't forget, I do also take requests. =)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any members of Organization XIII.

* * *

"_Keep pushing Demyx!" _A squeak was heard from behind a closed door, where on the other side two ears were pressed, straining to hear what was being said.

"What are they doing?" The red head, Axel, whispered.

His accomplice, the newest member of the Organization, Roxas shrugged. "I have no idea Axel."

Before more words could be exchanged, the sound of grunts and pants could be heard through the door. Two sets of eyes widened before Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, tugging him down the hallway.

!&! !&! !&! !&!

"Marluxia! Larxene!"

Larxene turned around to face the newcomers, "May I help you?"

"You've got to hear this!" The partners in crime quickly grabbed the other two's wrists, dragging them in the direction they had come, despite all the protests.

Before long there were four ears pressed against the door, all of them quite shocked and confused. These were all things that you just didn't hear every day, especially at the castle.

"_Just a little further Zex."_

"_Keep trying Dem!"_

Stumbling back away from the door, Marluxia grabbed Larxene's hand before bolting down the hall, his slight rambling of "blackmail" and "priceless material" barely audible.

They returned shortly after with Luxord in tow to find Axel and Roxas still pressed to the door. A sigh and an eye roll later and Luxord stepped forward to mimic the others and see what was so interesting that they had to drag him away from his lunch for.

"_It's not going in Zexion!"_

"_Just push harder!"_

"...oh my..." Luxord blinked rapidly before frowning, "The others must hear this."

"Hear what?"

Five bodies rapidly turned to reveal Saïx, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face.

Roxas flinched, "Shush!"

"Yeah, not so loud." Larxene shot him a glare, "They'll hear you."

"Who will?"

Axel pulled him away from the wall, "Just come listen."

_More grunts and pants could be heard. "It's never been this difficult before."_

"_Sorry Zex. I'm trying."_

It was a short time later when Vexen and Lexaeus, returning from a mission stumbled across the others. "What's going on?" Vexen had glanced at Lexaeus curiously before asking the others, wondering just what had been going on while they were away.

Six audible sighs before the two newcomers were waved over. "It's VI and IX, something's up with them." Saïx answered quietly. The door was becoming more and more crowded as two more ears pushed their way to the front to also listen.

"_Harder Demyx, harder!"_

"_It's starting to hurt Zexy."_

"Shouldn't all of you be on the way to the meeting?"

"Not now Xaldin."

"Excuse me, VIII?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" Axel finally turned to see Xaldin and Xigbar standing not far from them, holding sandwiches.

"What could be more important than the meeting with the Superior?" Everyone turned to merely look at Xigbar.

"Just…come listen."

!&! !&! !&! !&!

Xemnas was pissed. Very pissed. The other members of the Organization were supposed to be in the meeting room forty-five minutes ago. He stood rapidly, chair clattering to the floor before he hurled a book across the room. "They better have a good reason for this." He continued muttering to himself as he stalked out of the room.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing?"

Ten heads slowly turned, each person taking a large gulp. "Superior Sir, you need to hear this."

"Hear what III?"

"Sir, really, just listen."

Xemnas shot them all a glare before stepping forward and pressing his ear against the white door.

"_This isn't working Zex. It's too tight."_

"_No, it'll work. We just have to keep trying."_

The vein in Xemnas' forehead twitched as his eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. What did he just hear? Without another thought, he flung open the door with much more force than necessary, "**What** is going on in here?"

The door bounced off the wall, nearly falling off its hinges as Demyx and Zexion both jumped, coming to face the others. Zexion still wore his cool expression while Demyx looked ready to cry.

Xemnas continued to glare while the other members poked their heads around him, trying to get a good view of whatever was going on. "Again, **what** in **Kingdom Hearts** is this?" He was still pissed. And now confused. The two boys in front of him were breathing heavy, sweat dripping off their faces but both fully clothed. The sounds from earlier had suggested they had been up to some "private activities".

Zexion and Demyx exchanged confused glances before stepping aside to reveal a large, commercial sized washing machine, a black cloak halfway hanging out of it. "We were just washing the cloaks. Zexy said they would all fit in one load."

The vein continued to throb, bulging out of Xemnas' forehead, "You two...are doing...laundry?"

"Yes sir." Zexion shuffled his feet, glancing up at his superior.

A growl of frustration escaped Xemnas before he turned on his heel and stomped down the hall to his own room, carrying on about "stupid washing machines" and "nosy people".

Zexion and Demyx pushed past the other members, most likely heading for the kitchen while the others rolled their eyes at Axel and Roxas. "You two got all excited for nothing. Let us know when you really do finally catch them in the act." Marluxia said, leaving with Larxene.

!&! !&! !&! !&!

"Hey Roxy?"

"Yes Axel?"

"When did we get a washing machine?"


End file.
